User talk:Faern./Archive1
This is an archive page created on April 6, 2010. Please do not edit. Use my talk page instead. Signature Hey, do you want a fancy sig to sign your name off with? I can make you one if you would like. Like JayBO said, you're a hard working guy. You deserve a sig. ;) Draginfli 19:46, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, you should have one! --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] ~ Talk IRC 19:51, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Nah I'm fine with my standard sig. To be honest, custom sigs annoy me a bit, because it makes talk pages harder to read in the wikitext editor and the page diffs. image is inappropriate Why do you think so, cause the lines isn't strait? The image explains very well how things are, all that is missing is some text about it. : It looks like it was created in Paint and as this wiki is not a fanon wiki, an official image would be preferable. Faern. 16:55, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::It is not made in paint and an official image does obliviously not exist (and will never exist, and there is nothing that says all pictures have to be official i know numerous pictures on this wiki witch is not official), how could i improve it then? Show me how an wiki image should look like.--[[User:Calles|'Calle's]] 17:36, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::: Personally, I would expect something of this scale: http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/jamescameronsavatar/de/images/1/17/Alpha_centauri_a.jpg Faern. 18:14, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :::: O so something that contains no information and basically only just looks really cool yes that seams necessary to do.... This is a wiki not a game, my image wasn't the best i know that. I will improve it, but be realistic.--[[User:Calles|'Calle's]] 19:53, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::I may be wrong here, so im just stabbing in the dark, if this is reffering to the ISV travel patterns, and to it being removed from an article, I agree with faern. Its definitely not an official picture, it may not be fanon, but its still all speculative, no matter how accurate it may be. so it doesn't belong in an article. and please point out other fan made images on the wiki. JayBO Talk IRC Videos 20:10, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Noob Please dont talk to me like im a noob, cause im not. I no how to do the preferces thingy. PS One thing, ive forgoten hoh to make the custom signature a link. Any chance you can help me out with that??? : Links are always put in double square brackets or what kind of link do you mean? Faern. 06:04, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I did make the new category accidentally. Hit the wrong button. I was just wondering about the 3D pics because some people might think they are just out of focus pictures rather than 3D. I was showing a person at work some of the articles and they commented, "Couldn't they get better pictures?" I told them they were 3D and explained how to look at them, but the average joe would just think that they were fuzzy and unclear. Skxwang 13:20, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I am having a brain cramp. I found a new article on an Avatar novel and can't for the life of me remember how to make a new blog. Could you please oblige? Here's the link: http://www.mtv.com/movies/news/articles/1631859/story.jhtml Thanks. Feeling slightly stupid right now. :-) Skxwang 21:37, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not a blog guy, but you should be able create a blog on this page: Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 21:48, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Hopefully I did it right. Totally blanked. Skxwang 21:53, February 13, 2010 (UTC) New Image voting? with the previous voting problems, do you think it would be a good idea for me to make a blog to vote in a new wiki logo? I made the logo, but I don't want to start a whole problem. [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ''']]Draginfli =i=' 20:18, February 5, 2010 (UTC) : Was your comment meant for an admin? If not, we just got a new logo about 2 weeks ago. For the possible new wiki style you should better ask JayBO. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 20:30, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::>.< I did this before on a different wiki. I always thought you were an admin because you work so hard. =P Yeah, I already left a message on JayBO's talk, but it might be awhile before he responds. [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ']]Draginfli =i=''' 20:34, February 5, 2010 (UTC) 1,000 Edits Wow. Good job on 1000 edits. Where on Earth do you get the time to do them all? Tectonium 22:05, February 24, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks, you noticed it even earlier than me. And good question, I sometimes wonder about that myself. Maybe I'm just efficient at managing large amounts of information, as I deal with it every day. ;) Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 22:13, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey, congrats! ;) -- 00:55, February 25, 2010 (UTC) images i posted images and you keep removing them i just want 2 why? cheers : Look at them and at where you placed them and you should know why. ;) Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 14:00, February 28, 2010 (UTC) fare enough i new 2 wiki so im not 2 sure about putin in pics How to insert references Quick question. I have been unable to figure out how to insert a reference superscript in the body of added text and subsequently link it to a reference. Any help appreciated. SanDiwgoSwamp :References are added through the -Tag. Usually you write something like The reference text. You can also give it a name if the same reference is used on multiple occurrences within an article Another reference text. On the second and following occurrences you can then just write the short form . Those tags get replaced by the wiki software by superscripted links to the section, which is usually at the end of the article. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 17:29, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Faern, I just messed up your ref input while trying to add a reference for the Carbon Dioxide paragraph. Can you revert to the previous page, the Hydrogen Sulfide paragraph dumped due to a ref error caused when I tried to insert a ref Also, the text I had inserted came from an old Bell System lineman's handbook, manhole dangers chapter, I noticed that the specific text is almost identical to the Wikipedia entry as well. I think they both pulled from an even older text book. I will rfrence the Wikipedia for both as I used bits and pieces from there as well. Wasn;t trying to pull anything, just add some explanation why this 'pack is needed. My son asked so I figured some explanation might prove helpful. SanDiegoSwamp Please disregard repair request. I fixed the page. Sorry for the headache.